First Things
by DontDeny
Summary: Loliver. All the first things that happen while they are dating.
1. First Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters in this. (Also spoilers for WIDLAY in this chapter)

There was a beach party, no idea why, so Oliver and me decided to go together, as best friends. Who knew a stupid beach party could turn out to be so good?

When Oliver met me at my house he looked surprised. I was wearing a skirt (usually unheard of) with bright tights, a top, a hoodie and boots. It was very different to what I usually wear, but I wanted to make a statement. Anyway, when I opened the door to Oliver, he looked at me in awe. 'You look great Lils' He'd said. I was happy that he thought I looked okay, without Miley around; I didn't have anyone to judge my outfits.

Oliver and me walked to the beach together. It wasn't a long walk, but all the way we were laughing and talking together. When we got there, Oliver got called over by his boy mates, so I let him get on with it as I wandered round the party talking to anyone and everyone. I wasn't paying much attention to the DJ or the music, even though I had been dancing for a while.

When I was getting a drink and resting, Oliver appeared out of nowhere and tapped me on the shoulder.

'Crikey, Oliver! You scared me! What's up?'

'Sorry Lils, just wanted to warn you that Nose Whistle Wally is planning to slow dance with you.' He nodded his head in Wally's direction.

'What?!' I exclaimed. 'How does he know when to ask?'

'Lils, don't you listen to the DJ?' Oliver asked.

I shook my head; he rolled his eyes. I was about to say something, but Wally was on his way over.

'Well, come on the Oliver!' I stated.

'What?' Oliver looked confused.

I jumped off my stool. 'You're dancing with me!'

'Do I get a say in this?' He questioned.

'Not really.'

I just had time to see Wally trying to look for someone else he could go and dance with instead.

The DJ blasted out my favourite slow Radiohead song, Oliver and me grinned at each other. He held his hand out and I grabbed it. He put his other arm around me and I mirrored him. We were slowly dancing round the beach; it felt like we were the only two people in the world. My heart was beating so fast and I didn't even mind! I had a moment of bravery and I put my head on his shoulder. My head fit exactly into his neck, like it was made to be there. He stroked my hair and inhaled the smell of it. I took my head from his shoulder and looked at him weirdly. 'Your hair smells of apples.' He whispered.

'Thanks?' I asked.

He smiled. 'That's a good thing, I like apples.'

'More than me?' I asked as a joke.

He laughed. 'Never: I couldn't like anyone or anything more than you.' He said with all seriousness.

I bit my lip. 'Oliver?'

'Yeah Lils?' He questioned as if he knew what I was going to say.

'I think I like you.' I stated.

He grinned. 'I thought you'd never say it!'

I smiled and blushed.

'Lils, do you want to be my girlfriend?'

'I thought you'd never ask!' I teased.

'Is that a yes?' He smiled.

'Absolutely.

'Then just call me Ollie-pop.' He said.

I groaned. 'Really Oliver, couple nicknames?'

'Really Lillian, couple nicknames!' He grinned.

'You know, they kind of suck and haven't exactly worked out in our previous relationships.' I stated.

'No, I guess not. But we're different.' He looked into my eyes with so much passion that I couldn't disagree.

'Okay fine, you win Ollie-pop.' We both smiled.

A random voice startled us. 'You know the party finished like ten minutes ago?' It was the DJ, who was packing up his stuff. Oliver and me laughed and ran from the beach holding hands all the way to my house. We arrived there shortly.

'I'll see you tomorrow Lilly-pop.'

'Will you?' I asked.

'Of course I will, I'm taking you ice-skating!' He exclaimed.

I grinned. 'Best boyfriend ever.'

'Well durr!' He teased.

'I've got to go before my mom flips; you should go too. I'll see you tomorrow Ollie-pop.'

'Okay Lilly-pop, I'll be waiting for you. Night, sweet dreams.' He threw his arms round me in an embrace and kissed my cheek, I sighed happily. He left then and I went up to my room.

'Lillian?' My mother called.

'Yes?' I asked.

'How was the party?' She questioned.

I grinned. 'It was okay. I lied. It was so much more than that. It wasn't okay, good or even great; it was the best.


	2. First Date

Oliver and I did end up going ice-skating the day after the dance. I wore my usual clothes, but I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. My mom, being my mom, was asking me why I was so excited to be going ice-skating with Oliver.

He arrived at my house exactly on time. When he knocked on the door my heart went into overdrive. I answered it, grinned at him, shouted bye to my mom and left the house.

The Malibu Indoor Ice Rink was a ten-minute walk from my house. I don't know why I was so nervous. Okay maybe I did; Oliver has been my best friend since forever and now we were dating, it seemed kind of weird.

'Lilly-pop, are you okay?' Oliver asked after a few moments.

'Oh Ollie-pop, I'm not sure. I feel weird going on a date with my best friend.' I stated truthfully.

'Lils, if this is too hard for you, we can go back to being friends.' He replied.

My eyes widened. 'No! I mean not that I don't love being your friend, I actually do really like you.' I blushed.

He smiled. 'I like you too, Lilly-pop.' He teased. 'Come on, don't want to be late for our first date!'

We both grinned happily and my worries went away. Oliver held onto my hand and we walked casually to the ice rink.

I, unlike Oliver, had been ice-skating before, so it was okay for me when we stepped onto the ice. Oliver on the other hand kept slipping and sliding all over the place, grabbing onto me for support. I giggled as he almost fell again. I grabbed hold of one of his hands and guided him round the rink. By the end of our session he had almost got the hang of it.

After the hour-long session on the ice, we decided to go and get some food. We went to the beach, naturally, and got hotdogs off Rico.

'So, you two knuckle heads finally got together then?' Rico questioned as me and Oliver both blushed.

'Yeah we did.' Oliver answered simply.

'You know we've all been waiting for it to happen. Didn't think it would take this long.' Rico stated, glancing at Oliver.

'Really?' I asked. Oliver just grinned at me.

'Did you know about this, Ollie-pop?' I enquired.

'Ollie-pop?!' Rico burst into laughter.

Oliver ignored him. 'Yeah, well it's not just by chance we got together.'

I looked confused. 'Later.' He mouthed.

We finished eating our hotdogs and Oliver walked me home with his arm around me. Whilst he walked me home, I had to ask.

'Ollie-pop?' I asked.

'Yes, Lilly-pop?' He replied.

'What were you on about earlier, when you said it wasn't by chance we got together?' I questioned.

He grinned. 'Well, I'm not going to lie to you, Lilly; I've liked you for a long time now. So when the guys found out, they wanted us to get together. So we all came up with a plan, which was to get Wally to look like he was asking you to dance, hoping you'd ask me instead. Which you did and well, you know the rest.'

'Oliver.' I whispered. 'That was really sweet of you.'

'It was for a good cause.'

'Well, thank you Ollie-pop, for doing that for me.' I smiled at him.

He stroked my hair lovingly. 'You're worth it.' He said so quietly I could barely hear him.

'Ollie-pop?' I questioned.

'Yeah, Lils?' He asked, looking at me.

'So are you.' I stated, knowing that he knew what I meant.

He smiled at me and took the arm that was around me away so that he could hold my hand.

'Just like pre-school.' He teased as I giggled. 'Come on the Lilly-pop, best get you home. Don't want you to be grounded, I don't think I could last not seeing you.' He added.

He was right of course. Obviously my curfew was later than 5pm, but my mom had said that she wanted me home before dinner. So Oliver walked me home, yet again, his hand in mine, and it didn't feel the slightest bit weird.

We arrived at my doorstep soon enough.

'Will I see you tomorrow?' I enquired.

He smiled. 'If you want to.'

'I'll always want to see you.' I said, truthfully.

'Then I shall be here.' Oliver replied.

'I was wrong, you know.' I stated.

'About what, Lilly-pop?' Oliver questioned.

'That the two of us being a couple would be weird.' I admitted.

'Yeah, I was worried too, Lils. But it's so natural!' He grinned.

'It actually is. I better get going, Ollie-pop.'

'Okay Lils, I'll see you tomorrow.'

He held me close, kissed my forehead and went home. I entered my house and my mom was laying the table.

'Hey mom, I'm not late right?' I asked.

'No, sweetie, dinner's not ready yet. Did you have a nice time?' She questioned.

'Yeah, it was pretty cool. Oliver fell down a lot.'

'You've been spending a lot of time with him lately' She noted.

I blushed. 'Yeah well with Miley gone, Oliver is the only real friend I have.'

'Just a friend? I always thought you two would be a couple' Mom stated.

I winced because I hate lying. Luckily, I've gotten better at lying to my mom. 'Yeah well we're just best friends for now.'

'For now.' She repeated knowingly.

I walked up to my bedroom to put my bag in there and lay on my bed for a while. I thought about how silly my earlier worries seemed now. Oliver had been right; we felt natural together. I know we'd only been together for a day, but I could tell that, like our friendship, our relationship would last as long as we both wanted each other. And it looked like we both did, I thought happily to myself. This may be my best relationship yet.


	3. First Kiss

Being with Oliver was the best thing to happen to me. Yes, we had been friends for so long but being a couple just made me so happy.  
We'd been dating for about a week and seen each other almost every day. Miley still wasn't back yet, so we had the time to ourselves for once.  
He came round to my house whilst my mom was at work so that we could watch a DVD together. The doorbell rang and I answered it grinning.  
"Hey Ollie-pop!" I greeted.  
"Hey Lily-pop!" He replied, giving me a hug. "So what DVD are we watching today?"  
"Well, actually, I was really hoping to watch Enchanted.."  
"Didn't you watch that like last week?!" He teased.  
I playfully hit him lightly on the arm. "But it's my favourite!" I said, giving him my trademark puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.  
"Fine, fine, we can watch it!"  
"Awsome!" I grinned happily.  
He put some popcorn in a bowl for us while I set the DVD up. We sat next to each other on the sofa and he put his arm around me. I snuggled up to him, putting my legs on his.  
He actually surprisingly liked the film, laughing at all the funny bits. He teased me for knowing all the words to the songs.  
When the film finished we sat there just cuddling for a while as he stroked my hair. I could have fallen asleep happily at that moment.  
"Hey, Lils?" He interrupted the silence.  
"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up a bit.  
"I'd like to try something." And I knew he was going to kiss me.  
He leaned over to me and my eyes automatically shut. He pressed his lips onto mine for a few seconds. It made my heart go all fluttery. Before I even had a chance to think, he pressed his lips against mine again. This time for longer. I felt brave for once and opened my mouth slightly and he matched me. It felt so good. His tongue touched mine and I was in heaven. I'd been kissed before, but never like this. This felt magical, like they say in all the movies; fireworks and all.  
He was the one who broke the kiss, far too soon for my liking. "Wow." He said.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"That was.."  
"Amazing." I sighed happily.  
"It really was." He smiled.  
"Then why did you stop?" I teased.  
"I didn't want to get too carried away." He stroked my leg and I shivered with pleasure. "See what I mean."  
"Yes, you're right, it's too soon." I blushed just thinking about sex with Oliver. "Not that I don't want to.."  
"Lily, it's okay, I don't care how long it takes for that. We're together and we're happy, that's all I care about. I'll wait as long as you need, not before you're ready."  
I smiled at him. "Thank you." That was the perk of dating your best friend, he already knew me so well.  
"Any time, sweetheart." He kissed me lightly.  
We spent the rest of the day just watching random stuff on the tv and with me kicking his ass at Xbox. Not that he'd admit to that part. Up until my mom got home and we literally sprang apart when we heard the key in the door.  
"Hi honey, hi Oliver. Are you staying for dinner?" She greeted.  
"Not tonight Mrs.T, I've got to get home actually." He replied easily. I wasn't quite ready to tell my mom about our relationship yet.  
"Well I'm sure I'll see you soon." She said and wondered upstairs.  
Oliver got up to leave. "I'll tell her soon, I'd like you to stay here longer." I sighed.  
"I know, Lils, me too. But I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.  
"Yeah, you're right. Until tomorrow then."  
"Until tomorrow." He gave me a proper nice long kiss and headed off home. I sighed dreamily and honestly felt the happiest I've ever been.


End file.
